Warm Cocoa Melts the Heart
by Seigus
Summary: Dr. Kira Tsubasa never thought she would celebrate Christmas again until a certain ginger-haired patient barged into her life one night. Hospital AU. Doctor/Patient relationship. TsubaHono


**A/N:** Merry Christmas, everyone! Here's the TsubaHono Christmas one-shot as promised! The original plan was a tragic tale but I still want to live to see 2017 so here's a heartwarming piece instead. Hope it'd bring a smile to your face on this special day!

* * *

Kira Tsubasa stretched her neck to the side and sighed when she heard a satisfying crack. Making her way through the almost empty corridor, she yanked down her blue surgical mask, letting it rest below her chin. She welcomed the cool rush of air; it felt good to finally take a breather. Soon she came to a stop before the drinks vending machine. Fishing out the exact number of coins needed, she slotted them in and pressed the third button on the top row. Her motions were fluid and choreographed, never faltering. It was a daily routine after all - not that she allowed herself to be anything less than flawless at any other time. Her profession held no room for mistakes.

 _Thunk!_

She bent down and retrieved the can, the iciness jolting away some strands of fatigue. Although accustomed to even longer working hours, an 18-hour shift was still no joke.

"Canned coffee again?"

Tsubasa didn't need to turn to know who the husky voice belonged to. Pulling back the aluminum tab, she took a sip of the bitter beverage. "I don't have a luxurious coffee machine in my private office unlike someone," she pointed out with a wry smile. "Oh wait, I don't even have my own office."

"Is that how you speak to your boss?"

"Future boss, you mean." Striking green eyes finally looked up, meeting a pair of rich violet orbs. "Nishikino-sama."

There was a snort from the redhead leaning against the wall a few feet away. She too, was dressed in a set of navy blue scrubs like the slight brunette, a stethoscope hanging around her neck. "Cut the formalities, Tsubasa-sensei."

"You started with the boss talk." Tsubasa regarded the heir of Nishikino Hospital with her trademark knowing smile. Maki was four years her junior and currently a resident under her direct supervision in the Emergency Room. The younger woman was a fast learner with an admirable grasp of medical knowledge but terrible people skills, as Tsubasa - and the other medical personnel - had come to discover.

"I-I was just joking!"

It was easy to ruffle her feathers too, Tsubasa noted in amusement as Maki looked away and twirled her low side ponytail with a finger. Her cheeks were starting to take on a similar hue as her hair.

"Anyway, the roster for next month is out," Maki said, changing the subject in a heartbeat.

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow when she noticed the frown on her charge's face. "What's the matter?"

"We are scheduled to work on Christmas."

"Oh." Tsubasa took another sip of her coffee.

Maki's scowl deepened. "Is that all you can say? Doesn't it bother you at all?"

Tsubasa shrugged, her nonchalance making Maki even more perplexed.

"It's the first time I can't celebrate Christmas at the cottage. I hope Santa-san doesn't skip it because I'm not there…" Maki grumbled under her breath.

"Santa-san…?" Now that caught Tsubasa's attention but before she could probe, a member of the ER team came running towards them.

"Kira-sensei! We just got a call! 26-year-old female, traffic accident, suspected head trauma and leg fracture. Reaching in four minutes!"

"Got it!" Tsubasa chugged down the rest of her coffee and dumped the can into the nearby bin. "Let's go, Maki."

Damn. And it was only fifteen minutes to go before the end of their shift.

* * *

The casualty was losing consciousness and uttering incoherently by the time she was transported to the ER.

"Car… Pain…"

"Do you know where you are?" Tsubasa asked, trying to keep the patient with her.

"... Bread…"

Tsubasa frowned. "What's your name, Miss?"

The woman's head drooped to the side.

"Miss? Miss!"

No response.

Not good, Tsubasa thought grimly and pulled down the woman's eyelids and shone her light in. The ocean blue pupils were no longer of the same size. As she suspected, intracranial hemorrhage.

"Prepare the cranial drill," she called out to the nurse, "and contact Neurosurgery. We'll need to remove the hematoma after I relieve the pressure on the brain." She made a clean cut in the ginger's scalp and pried the skin open till she could see bone. "Maki, support her head." Securing the incision with a retainer, the doctor steadied the drill bit against the skull and pressed the trigger.

A loud electronic whir filled the room.

* * *

Tsubasa collapsed on the long couch in the staff lounge. She was beat. At times like this, she was glad she was short enough to fit her entire length on the couch. The operation lasted longer than she had expected due to some complications but thankfully, it all went well and the patient was now warded in the Intensive Care Unit.

 _Good thing she survived. She had such pretty blue eyes too._

Tsubasa let out a dry chuckle. _What am I thinking?_ Dismissing the thought, she curled up on the soft leather couch and closed her eyes, hoping to catch a few winks before her next shift began in four hours.

* * *

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" Yazawa Nico asked the moment she bumped into Maki along the corridor. Shoulders slumped and sporting dark eye rings, the redhead was simply dragging her half-dead self along not unlike the slow, lumbering zombies on TV. Not making eye contact, she made a low, guttural moan.

"O-Oi, Halloween's over. Don't try to scare me in broad daylight." Despite her words, Nico was undoubtedly a little creeped out by Maki's odd behavior.

"Ss…"

"What?"

"Slap me."

Nico did a double take. Nishikino Maki, the next in line to lead the Nishikino Medical Group, asking little ol' Nico to slap her? Was she dreaming?

"You sure? You aren't going to fire me after it, right?" When she received a nod, her heart swelled with glee. It was payback time for all the caustic remarks she had received from the young lady with a less-than-pleasant attitude. She stretched her arm back, imagined a glowing ice-blue orb of energy forming in her palm, and delivered the hardest smackdown she'd ever done in her entire life.

Maki's head lolled back from the impact and she nearly fell over. Now she was wide awake. "The fuck you doing, Nico?!"

The petite black-haired pediatrician was nursing her own stinging hand. In her excitement, she had forgotten it would hurt like hell for herself too. "I just did what you asked me to."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Maki shot back, absolutely livid.

Damn it, Nico cursed mentally. She should've recorded Maki's request.

"You asked me to slap you so I did. Anyway, you should be thanking the amazing Nico-Ni that you are awake now. You were practically a zombie just now. What happened anyway?"

As always, the great diversion technique never failed; Maki groaned when she remembered the grueling seven-hour surgery last night. "We had a road accident victim who came right before we were about to knock off," she explained, rubbing her tender cheek absentmindedly.

"Tough luck." Nico truly did not envy the ER team's life, if you could even call it one. However, the department was headed by one of their very best who also happened to be Maki's mentor; it certainly helped to speed things up. "Where's Kira-sensei then?"

Maki shrugged. "Probably in the staff lounge. She said she wasn't going home since she lives pretty far away. Speaking of her, does she dislike Christmas or something?" Now that her mind was clearer, Maki remembered her conversation with Tsubasa last night.

"You work with her and you don't know?" Nico asked incredulously. "It's common knowledge that she was dumped by her ex on Christmas two years ago."

"I only started practicing here in June, mind you," Maki huffed.

"It was huge news in the hospital because her ex was also a doctor in the ER but she fell for one of the heart surgeons who was a close friend of Kira-sensei."

"Who are they?"

"Yuuki-sensei and Toudou-sensei. You wouldn't know them though. They transferred to another hospital in the following year. It was a pretty bad period for Kira-sensei. We all thought she wouldn't move on from the breakup but she did and poured all her energy into work."

"Was that how she became the head of the ER at such a young age?" wondered Maki.

"I guess. She works harder than anyone here. It is kind of sad though. She seems so lonely sometimes." Nico sighed. "Anyway, Christmas is a touchy subject for her so just don't mention it, understand?"

* * *

A week later, Tsubasa was doing her rounds in the ICU when something caught her eye: the accident victim with the shoulder-length orange hair had regained consciousness. About time too. Tsubasa had been worried she would not wake up from her coma.

"Kousaka-san." Tsubasa entered the room swiftly, her firm voice stopping the woman in her attempt to sit up. "Please stay still. You have a broken leg."

The patient named Kousaka Honoka glimpsed down at her legs. A look of realization flashed across her face when she noticed the cast on her right limb. When she turned back to Tsubasa, she squinted hard at the doctor. A few seconds passed before she spoke.

"Are you… an angel?"

Tsubasa coughed and tried to hide the laughter bubbling in her throat. "Sorry to let you down but I'm not. My name is Kira Tsubasa, a doctor here at Nishikino Hospital. My team and I attended to you when you were brought in. Now I'm going to ask you some questions and do a quick checkup, all right?"

Honoka blinked, taking some time to register the information. Then her stomach chose that moment to let out an embarrassingly loud growl.

Well, that was unexpected. Tsubasa couldn't help but smile. "I'll ask the nurse to get you some food once we are done, okay?" Honoka nodded like an obedient child and watched with slightly dazed eyes as Tsubasa took the clipboard from the foot of her bed.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Kousaka Honoka."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty…" Honoka's brows furrowed. "… six?"

"That's right," Tsubasa smiled encouragingly. "Do you remember why you are here?"

"A car accident, I think. I was crossing the road when there was a bright light then I… I…" The ginger's voice trailed off as her hand shot up to grip her bandaged head. Eyes squeezing shut, she clenched her jaw, shoulders heaving. "I d-don't remem- Ugh! "

A streak of cold traveled down Tsubasa's spine upon the sight of Honoka twisting in pain. Without thinking, she tossed the clipboard aside and clamped her hands down on Honoka's shoulders - they were bony, she noted - before giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, it's okay."

Honoka opened her eyes hesitantly at the sound of Tsubasa's soft voice - so mollifying that it soothed her tension and pain like a lover's gentle caress. Concerned eyes stared back at her and Honoka found herself getting lost in the glimmering pools of emerald. They sparkled like fresh morning dew, enchanting and delicate.

Tsubasa's stomach did a flip when she realized what she was doing. A film of sweat spread across her back. Quickly breaking away, she straightened herself, an oddly warm sensation filling her. "F-Feeling better now?"

"A-Ah, er… yeah…" Honoka suddenly found her blanket very interesting.

Tsubasa rubbed the back of her neck, mentally berating herself for the slip in professional conduct. "Well," she cleared her throat, "you seem fine aside from having post traumatic amnesia which is common among patients with head injuries."

"Will it last long?"

"It depends on the individual so we'll continue to monitor your condition. On the bright side, your body seems to be healing well so you will be transferred to a normal ward tomorrow."

Out of the corner of her eye, Tsubasa spotted two familiar faces standing outside Honoka's ward. What a lucky girl to have such caring friends, Tsubasa thought but the smile on her face stilled when she was reminded of her own lost friendship. Shaking those unhappy thoughts out of her mind, she waved at the two excited women, gesturing for them to enter.

"Your friends are here to see you again. They've been coming every day since you were admitted," she informed.

The door swung open and in rushed a bluenette and her taupe-haired companion, both appearing positively over the moon that their friend was finally awake.

"Honoka-chan!"

"Honoka!"

But Honoka's reaction was akin to dumping a bucket of ice water over their heads.

"Who… are you?"

* * *

The amnesia turned out to be more severe than initially predicted. Another week had passed and Honoka still could not remember her family and friends. Sometimes their emotions and outpouring of love overwhelmed her and she wanted nothing more than to hide under the blanket when they visited. However, she had no problem interacting with the people she met in the hospital, her chirpy and easy-going demeanor making her the ward's radiant ball of sunshine. She sang songs and chatted with the patients and nurses, livening up the once cold atmosphere. Tsubasa found herself drawn towards her buoyant energy, visiting her before and after her shifts and during her breaks.

"You are late today. I've almost finished my breakfast," Honoka commented between mouthfuls of strawberry yogurt. She had put on some of the weight she had lost while she was in a coma, observed Tsubasa as she took in Honoka's cherubic cheeks which now held a rosy tint. As if remembering something, Honoka reached towards the corner of her tray and picked up a round and delightfully browned brioche bun, shoving it towards Tsubasa. "I asked the nurse to give me an extra today. It's really yummy," she whispered.

"I've already had my breakfast…"

Honoka pouted and Tsubasa found herself unable to resist the wide puppy eyes. Sighing, she gave in. "All right. But just a little."

That seemed to satisfy the ginger and she tore off a portion of the pillowy bread and held it out to Tsubasa. When Tsubasa tried to take it, Honoka retracted her hand.

"You haven't washed your hands, right?"

Tsubasa knew what Honoka meant and gamely obliged, leaning down so that Honoka could pop the morsel into her mouth. It had become a rather frequent occurrence and Tsubasa had grown to appreciate the little exchange. It had always been her style to visit patients occasionally outside of work hours but not to this extent. Something in her looked forward to spending time with the cheery amnesiac woman; their blossoming relationship filled some of the void that had appeared in her heart two years ago. She chewed the bread and its rich butter flavor tingled her taste buds. It tasted so much better than the dry toast she had at home.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

Tsubasa almost laughed out loud at Honoka's expectant sparkling eyes. "Yes, it is. Thank you."

"Kira-sensei."

"Hmm?"

"It's almost Christmas, right?" Honoka pointed at the minimal festive decorations on the otherwise bare wall. "Do you think I can be discharged by then?"

Tsubasa's placid expression faltered. Her mouth twitched and she averted Honoka's hopeful gaze. "Perhaps. If you've regained most of your memories." She sucked in a silent breath. "Sorry, I need to get to work now." Turning on her heel, she exited the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Honoka stared at the entrance of the ward where Tsubasa had stalked out from. Then she looked down at the bread in her hand. The golden glaze was still there and the buttery aroma still lingered but somehow, it didn't seem so delicious anymore. Placing it down, she pushed the tray away.

* * *

The winds were strong tonight. Tsubasa shuddered as she leaned against the cool metal railing at the hospital rooftop. The sky was a matte black canvas with not a single star in sight. How apt. It fit the situation she was in for she had probably scared away the one person closest to a star in her life. It was late but she did not feel like going home, and she couldn't bring herself to look for Honoka after the way she had treated her in the morning. The lights would be off by now anyway.

 _What was I thinking?_ She dragged her palms down her face and exhaled harshly. It wasn't so much the mention of Christmas that set her off but rather…

She bit her lower lip.

 _I will miss her._

It was a matter of time before Honoka's amnesia wore off, before she left the hospital and walked out of Tsubasa's life forever. Tsubasa brought a hand up to her chest, fisting the dark material of her jacket. Her heart ached. Maybe loneliness had taken a liking to her and now it refused to let go like a scorned lover. There was no escaping it.

The metal door to the rooftop opened with a loud bang, breaking Tsubasa out of her thoughts.

"Kira-sensei!"

Tsubasa started. There stood Honoka, leaning precariously against her crutch and puffing noisily. Her thin white hospital gown billowed in the chilly winds. Lips pressed into a thin line, she took a few wobbly steps forward, nearly buckling at one point.

"Kousaka-san! What are you doing?" Tsubasa rushed forward and caught the woman before she could fall. Steadying her by the shoulders, Tsubasa lectured, "You shouldn't be here. You'll catch a cold." But all she received was a sheepish giggle followed by a soft thank you.

"A nurse told me she saw you heading to the rooftop stairs."

Tsubasa made a mental note to remind the nursing staff not to let patients wander about at night. Worried for Honoka's health, she slipped off her windproof jacket and wrapped it around her frail frame.

"Kira-sensei is always so gentle."

"Eh?"

Honoka pulled the jacket closer to her shivering torso, melting a little into Tsubasa's lingering warmth and the mild scent of disinfectant.

"You are an ER doctor. Your job is save the lives of patients who are sent in, right? But you still come and talk to me and the other patients. You've made my time here so much easier because you reached out to me and became my first friend." She made a grab for Tsubasa's arm, gripping the short navy sleeve.

"So it hurts when you don't smile."

It was as though someone had thrown a red hot coal into her chest. It throbbed and sizzled the ice encasing her heart, chasing away the pangs of loneliness that had taken root there. Tsubasa's throat tightened.

"You…" Tsubasa blinked away the moisture threatening to blur her vision before regarding the brilliant cerulean eyes that reflected nothing but sincerity. "You are unbelievable, you know? Coming all the way here just to tell me that."

"I was worried about you."

It was impossible not to smile. Tsubasa had a strong urge to ruffle Honoka's silky ginger locks, or what was left visible under the layers of bandage.

"Let's head back in, shall we?"

The doctor relished the feel of Honoka's body pressed against hers as she slung Honoka's arm over her shoulders, letting the shaky woman use her as a support. They ambled down the stairs where Tsubasa set Honoka down on one of the lower steps. "Wait for me," she said and promptly left. After a couple of minutes, she returned with two canned drinks in her hands. "Here." She pulled back the tab on the hot cocoa and handed it to Honoka.

"Hehe… You know what I like."

Tsubasa blushed at being called out by Honoka. "I noticed you like sweet stuff so I guess you'd like this."

"And you like bitter things." The younger woman pointed at Tsubasa's black coffee with a wriggle of her nose.

"It keeps me alert." Tsubasa took a sip and let the dark liquid swirl a bit in her mouth before swallowing.

Honoka made a small noise of disapproval and snatched Tsubasa's can away. "You shouldn't be alert at this time. Here, I'll share my cocoa with you!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Honoka shoved her can into Tsubasa's grasp, leaving the doctor with no choice.

It was different. A tad too sweet for Tsubasa's liking but it evened out the sour acidity of her black coffee. The creamy milk chocolate glided down her throat like the soothing flow of a river in summer, leaving a warm trail and relaxing her tense muscles.

"Would you listen to what I'm going to say?" she asked suddenly. "I owe you an explanation for my behavior this morning."

The heartfelt beam that Honoka flashed stirred something in Tsubasa's heart and gave her the courage she needed to dig up the past buried in the recesses of her heart.

* * *

"... and that's why I find it hard to be happy like everyone else during Christmas," Tsubasa ended her explanation with a soft sigh. In the end, she couldn't say it - the main reason behind her shift in mood that morning. As a professional, she should not burden Honoka with her own problem.

"That won't do!" Honoka slammed her hands down on her lap, eyes shining with determination. "Christmas is a happy holiday where family and friends get together. You can't deny yourself the fun just because of something that happened in the past!"

Tsubasa gaped at Honoka.

"Kotori-san, Umi-san and I are going to celebrate Christmas at the cafeteria here if I'm not discharged by then. Please join us!"

It was hard to refuse in the face of such blinding optimism but work took priority. "But my shift ends at 9.30PM that day."

"It's okay. We'll wait for you," Honoka promised without a moment's delay.

"I guess I have no choice then. Count me in." Defeated, Tsubasa accepted the invitation and was rewarded with the brightest smile she had ever seen. Although a bit reluctant to cut their meeting short, she had to get Honoka back to her ward for it was way past her bedtime.

"Kira-sensei," whispered Honoka as Tsubasa tucked her into bed. Tsubasa noticed Honoka's eyelids were starting to droop. All that moving around must have tired her out.

"What is it?"

"Can you smile for me?"

Tsubasa's heart skipped.

"Of course." And she did.

With that, Honoka's eyelids fluttered closed as she succumbed to the lulling call of sleep, her lips curved in a smile of her own. Tsubasa took her hand and squeezed.

"Thank you, Honoka-san."

* * *

Maki was perplexed. It made no sense. Tsubasa had walked in on the ER team discussing their Christmas plans but showed no reaction. Everyone had shut up at once, fearing they had upset her. To their bewilderment, she simply smiled and asked them to continue. Maki watched as Tsubasa tidied up some documents on her desk and strolled off - but not in the direction of the cafeteria or the staff lounge despite it being lunch time.

 _Why am I doing this?_ Maki questioned herself as she trailed her mentor, making sure to keep a decent distance between them. She peeped round the corner and caught Tsubasa disappearing into one of the wards. _Ward 56 again? That's where Kousaka-san is._

A hand came down on Maki's shoulder and she let out an uncharacteristic yelp.

"Damn it Nico! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Excuse me. You're the one who's acting all sneaky around here," retorted Nico. "What are you up to?"

"W-Why should I tell you?" Maki crossed her arms.

"Gee, it's not as if I'm asking for your bank password, which I don't mind having because you are so goddamn loaded. I wouldn't need to work for the rest of my life if I had your kind of money." Nico took a glance at where Maki had been staring at earlier. "Let me guess. Kira-sensei is in Ward 56 now."

"How do you know?"

"Of course. I have my sources." Nico smirked, chest swelling with pride. "She must be hanging out with that patient again."

"I wonder why. It's not her responsibility to watch over Kousaka-san anymore."

"She seems happier now, doesn't she?"

Maki pondered over the question. "I guess…"

"That's all that matters. It's time she cares about things outside of her work."

"What do you mean? Isn't Kousaka-san considered 'work'?"

Nico clicked her tongue. "Now that's why people say your EQ is low. Come on, let's go for lunch. I'm famished." Ignoring Maki's protest, she dragged the confused redhead towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Honoka was practically bouncing on the wooden bench in the hospital's garden. Four more days to Christmas! She could hardly wait.

"Here you go," Tsubasa said as she handed her a can of warm cocoa. The brunette plopped down beside Honoka and opened her own drink.

"Oh, mocha? You are making improvements!" Honoka nodded eagerly at Tsubasa's choice of beverage.

"I still need my caffeine so this is a compromise."

"Better than drinking that bitter thing all the time! You know, I'm so excited for Christmas. Just thinking about all the yummy treats makes me hungry!"

"You just had breakfast," Tsubasa deadpanned. She was on the noon shift so she still had a couple of hours to spare. Admiring their surroundings, she was truly thankful for Honoka. If not for the ginger, she would not be here and she would probably never realize Nishikino Hospital had such a charming garden tucked deep in its premises. The fresh morning air was invigorating too. Tsubasa appreciated such pockets of rest and relaxation in between her busy schedule. "So what are the plans for the celebration?"

"Hmm… Maybe some games and definitely caroling. It won't be Christmas if we don't sing 'Jingle Bells'! But the best part has got to be the food!" Honoka moved her hands about in glee.

"Now let me remind you, don't overeat. You are still a patient after all." Tsubasa grinned when she saw the dismayed pout on Honoka's face.

"Aww… but it's so hard! Kotori-chan bakes the best cheesecake ever! You have to try it. It's so fluffy and sweet and-"

"Wait," Tsubasa stopped Honoka's animated rambling. "Say that again."

Honoka blinked in confusion but did as told anyway. "I said Kotori-chan bakes really good cheesecake…"

Then it dawned on her.

"And Umi-chan would always scold me when I eat too much and Kotori-chan would tell her not to be too hard on me. And we would always have eggnog, lots of eggnog! The sweeter the better! There was once Umi-chan got drunk and kissed Kotori-chan- Oh my God! I remember! I remember, Kira-sensei!" Throwing her arms around Tsubasa, she hugged the stunned doctor, laughing merrily.

"Con…" Tsubasa forced down the growing lump in her throat. Her nails dug into her palm.

 _Why now?_

It was good that Honoka couldn't see her face. She wouldn't even want to look at herself in the mirror; her smile must have been horrid.

"Congratulations."

It disgusted her, how selfish she was.

* * *

The fateful separation came earlier than she had hoped. The very next morning, she was sending Honoka off at the porch where her family and friends had gathered to take her home.

"Thank you very much for taking care of my daughter. Knowing her, she must have caused you and your colleagues a lot of trouble." Honoka's mother bowed deeply to the ER doctor.

"Not at all. I've been in her care too." Tsubasa returned the bow.

"Then we shall be going."

Tsubasa maintained her polite smile as the group boarded the white six-seater driven by Honoka's father who never once stepped out of the car. As the engine revved to life, Honoka rolled down the passenger side window.

"Kira-sensei! We'll be having the Christmas celebration at Kotori-chan's house instead. I'll text you the details. You have to come, okay?"

Tsubasa only managed a nod. Her hands were clenched in her pockets; she didn't dare to speak. When the car finally moved out of sight, she touched her cheeks. They were wet.

* * *

It was Christmas Day. Tsubasa stared blankly at her mobile phone's screen. Honoka's message never came.

 _What was I hoping for? It's common for patients to forget about their doctors after they are discharged._

As much as she did not want to admit Honoka was such an unfeeling person, the fact was there had not been any news from the sprightly ginger. On the other hand, Maki had been shooting her concerned glances for the past two days, making Tsubasa feel bad for worrying her charge. _I need to get my act together._

As if answering her prayers, the ER's wall phone rang, its red light flashing. Tsubasa picked it up immediately.

" _ **Two males in their twenties got into a fight at a bar. One fell down the stairs and has suspected spinal and head injuries. The other is stabbed in the stomach by a broken bottle. Reaching in seven minutes."**_

"Got it. Send them in."

* * *

Tsubasa exited the hospital building, surprised to see snow. The parking lot was covered in a thin layer of white, clumps of wet flakes floating weightlessly downwards. Her breaths came out in cloud-like puffs.

 _Must have started snowing during the operation._

Her left hand holding her umbrella, she stuffed her right into her black trench coat's pockets and froze when she felt something familiar.

 _Ah. I forgot to take out the present for Kousaka-san._ She checked her watch. 11:30PM. A bitter chuckle left her lips. _Looks like I won't be needing it._

She wondered if fate was playing a cruel joke on her. It made such a wonderful person appear in her life, broke her free from the shackles of her past, showed her that she could be happy again and then made the person disappear. What did she do to deserve this? Was she really meant to be lonely for the rest of her life?

The frost kissed her bare face and the tarmac was mushy under her boots as she trudged towards her car. Then she came to a stop. In the distance was a figure sitting on the curb next to her onyx Honda coupe. The person's gloved hands were busy building something beside the left back tire and there was the unmistakable long form of a crutch on the ground.

"What in the world…"

The person seemed to have noticed her presence as she looked up and waved wildly towards her.

"Kira-sensei!"

Tsubasa's jaw dropped. _Is she crazy?_ Running towards the figure, she held her umbrella over the ginger's head.

"Be careful!" Honoka yelled. "You almost stepped on Yuki-chan!"

Tsubasa followed Honoka's line of sight and found a tiny snowman standing at Honoka's feet.

"Why…?"

"Huh? There isn't a lot of snow so I could only make a small snowman. Isn't it cute?" Honoka beamed up at the baffled doctor, stating the obvious.

"I don't mean that. Why are you here?"

"I said we'd be celebrating Christmas together, didn't I?"

"But I… didn't receive any message from you," Tsubasa began, her voice no louder than a low murmur.

Honoka stuck out her tongue and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, I dropped my phone in the toilet and spoilt it. It's all because of this." She glared accusingly at her right leg which was still set in a cast. "I nearly fell and I lost my grip on my phone. Anyway!" She tried to get up and received an instant helping hand from Tsubasa. "We still have time to catch the Christmas illumination at Yebisu Garden Place if we hurry."

"What about your party?"

"I told them I was tired and wanted to go home." Honoka placed a finger over her own lips. "Don't tell them, 'kay?"

"Even so, you could've waited for me inside," argued Tsubasa, utterly worried she would develop pneumonia as a result of her reckless antics.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste!" Nudging the still-in-shock brunette, Honoka urged. Seeing how persistent she was, Tsubasa bundled Honoka into the front passenger seat and placed her crutch in the rear.

"Bye bye, Yuki-chan!" Honoka called out joyously to the snowman as the car pulled out of the lot.

* * *

"Quick! Quick!" Honoka pressed as Tsubasa helped her out of the car. She tottered dangerously with her crutch, eager to catch the illuminated 10-metre Christmas tree before it was too late.

The trees lining the walkway were draped in a majestic glitter of lights. The vibrant golden and silver crystals twinkled against the dark night sky, making the scenery all the more surreal as the pair meandered through the small crowd milling about the red carpet pathway.

"We're here!" exclaimed Honoka, panting as she stared up at the magnificent tree in awe.

"It's beautiful…" Tsubasa's eyes were equally wide as Honoka's. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. The illumination that she attended with her ex-girlfriend had a cool blue and white theme. It was splendid in its own way but - Tsubasa stole a peek at the woman beside her - it didn't radiate warmth like this one. The glittery red ornaments on the lush tree seemed to glow among the myriad tiny gold lights, igniting a dormant passion within her.

"Let's take a selfie!" Honoka suggested when she spotted the people around them doing it. However, just as Tsubasa raised her phone, the lights went out and the whole place was shrouded in darkness save for the few original street lamps.

"Nooo…!" Honoka wailed.

"Looks like Christmas is over." Tsubasa stated quietly, feeling bad at how disappointed Honoka was. Then she realized Honoka still had her arm looped around hers, body molding against her side. Specks of confetti-like flakes had gathered on the bandage covering her crown. Reaching up, Tsubasa removed the clip holding the bandage in place.

"What are you doing?"

Tsubasa simply smiled and continued undoing the bandage but was stopped by a suddenly self-conscious Honoka.

"D-Don't take it off. My head looks funny." Honoka tried to squirmed away, face flushed pink.

"Your surgery wounds don't need the bandage anymore. Trust me. I won't laugh."

Uncertain blue eyes searched steadfast green. Their owner fell silent and nodded hesitantly. As the last of the pale woven material came off, Tsubasa was greeted by bare patches of scalp where they had shaved off Honoka's hair before they made more holes in her skull to drain the blood. She could understand why Honoka was embarrassed but after being in the medical field for so many years, she had seen worse.

And, Honoka was beautiful no matter what.

"I have just the perfect gift for you."

Honoka watched curiously as Tsubasa took out a maroon French beret from her pocket. The doctor then placed it on her head, her motions so gentle Honoka almost didn't feel a thing.

"There. It's roomy enough not to press down on your wounds."

Honoka's lips quivered at the tender thoughtfulness behind the gift. Flinging her crutch aside, she lunged towards Tsubasa and buried her face in the older woman's taut shoulder.

"Thank you, Kira-sensei."

Tsubasa wrapped her arms around Honoka haltingly. "Can you call me Tsubasa?"

"Thank you, Tsubasa-san." The shy whisper tickled her ear and she was surprised by a fleeting peck on her cheek.

"K-Kousaka-san?"

"Honoka. Call me Honoka."

The voice was muffled against her shoulder but Tsubasa heard every single word. Feeling her own face heat up, Tsubasa tightened the hug. Her heart was thumping like a drum against her ribs; she wondered if Honoka could hear it.

"Honoka-san."

"Hmm?"

"I know there isn't a mistletoe above us but," Tsubasa swallowed thickly, "I feel like kissing you."

Her companion was quiet and Tsubasa was starting to regret her words.

"Will you… only kiss me if there's a mistletoe?"

Tsubasa pushed Honoka back so that she could see her face - which currently matched the color of Rudolf's nose, the blooming tint so cute against her fair skin. But her baby blue eyes gazed expectantly through long, dark lashes, waiting for a reaction. Tsubasa didn't bother to suppress the wide smile spreading across her face.

"No."

Leaning forward, she closed the distance between them, her lips meeting Honoka's moist, peachy petals. They were softly sweet with a hint of strawberry. Her hands slipped down Honoka's spine, drawing her closer till there was no space left between them. The world fell away with all of her worries and problems, leaving just the swirling warmth of love and affection for the woman in her embrace. When Honoka's lips began moving against hers, nothing else mattered anymore.

Both women were blushing fiercely when they parted, their hot breaths mingling as they rested their foreheads against each other. The snow continued to fall around the giggling couple but they didn't pay it any heed.

"Thank you, Honoka-san, for coming into my life. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Tsubasa-san."

"So what does this make us?" Tsubasa asked only to receive a slap on her chest.

"You kissed me and you are asking me that?" Honoka puffed her cheeks in feigned indignation.

Tsubasa pulled her in for another hug, chuckling at her expression. "Sorry. Forgive me?"

"Only if you treat me to eggnog. I didn't get to drink just now because I rushed out to look for you."

"Of course. I'll treat you to eggnog every year."

"Promise?"

"And all the bread and cocoa you want. I promise."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Happy holidays and an awesome new year to all! I'll see you again in 2017! ^_^


End file.
